Just Another Yule Ball
by Eleee
Summary: 'Tragic,' he thought to himself. 'Such a pretty little witch, crying over some idiot like Ronald.' - Lemon, not suitable for minors. Set directly after the Yule Ball and on.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated to be safe, not a whole lot of naughty but I don't wanna corrupt the youngins. ;]**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Granger, what's the matter with you?" Hermione looked up and huffed angrily, glaring at none other than George Weasley.<p>

"Whoa, did I step on your toes or something?" George raised his hands, asking the rather irritable girl. She sighed and mumbled an apology, absent-mindedly wiping at the tears streaming down her face. George raised an eyebrow and sat down on the steps next to Hermione. He laid back so that he was lounging next to her, head propped on his hand.

"You're brother is insufferable," Hermione scoffed. George considered this, and nodded.

"Well, he's a bit of a dunderhead, bordering on being a git," George said, a teasing tone in his voice. Hermione nodded. "Come on, then. What's he done this round?" He asked the girl, who's crying had calmed down a bit.

Hermione scoffed again. "He's just an idiot. He ruined the entire evening," she said, her voice breaking on her last word. Hermione crying started again. She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

"Aw, come on Granger. Tears won't do, alright?" George pushed himself up and put an arm about her shoulders, pulling her into him. He patted her arm as he tried to figure out how to make the girl calm down. Crying girls always made him nervous, but seeing such a bright witch in a mess like this nearly broke his heart. _Tragic_, he thought to himself. _Such a pretty little witch, crying over some idiot like Ronald._

"I do say, Miss Granger, I find myself offended." Hermione looked at him, her nose scrunching in confusion. George smirked. "That was incredibly charming," he informed her and she went pink, but before she could speak he continued.

"Anyhow, back to me being offended, I think you have ended your _evening_ much too soon," George informed her, taking her hand and pulling her up, a wicked gleam in his eyes. She protested feebly but allowed herself to be pulled along behind the redhead.

They had made it out the doors and halfway across the quad when he pulled her into a little alcove, decorated for the Yule Ball with icy vines and a floating glass ball, glowing a soft white and slowly spinning in place. Hermione looked around in confusion for only a second before George had seated himself on the stone bench carved out of the wall, bringing her down onto his lap. Hermione flushed and attempted to right herself at least, if she couldn't set herself off of George's lap.

Speaking of which, George's arms were currently holding her from the waist, keeping her in place. He chuckled at her half-assed attempts at removing herself. After a moment she stopped, sighed, and started laughing.

"What are you up to, George?" Hermione turned to face her friend. George smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Cheering you up, of course. Couldn't leave a gorgeous witch like yourself in tears, I'm not a right git," he replied. Hermione turned scarlet but couldn't help at smiling at his carefree attitude. "So tell me, Mione. Ever been kissed?"

Hermione gasped and wriggled in his arms, mumbling protests and pulling at his arms. George silenced her with his mouth, pressing his lips against hers. Not soon after kissing her did he feel her melt into his arms. He sighed softly into her mouth, bringing a hand up and tangling it in her hair. Hermione slid her hands from his wrists, up his chest coming to rest at the back of his neck.

George pulled away slightly, grinning wickedly at Hermione, who was still flushed and now breathless. "Definitely. Not. Been kissed," he said, pulling her lips back to his before she had time to protest, leaning back onto the stone wall of the alcove. The kiss was getting more heated, Hermione pressing into him, moving to straddle his lap as best she could in her gown.

George growled low when she pushed her hips into his, dropping his free hand from between her shoulder blades to her hipbone and pulled her down again, pressing her further into his lap. He broke away groaning, and began an assault on the sensitive skin of her neck. She gasped as he licked and kissed and sucked, whimpering when George bit down on her neck softly and kissed the tender spot.

He had long forgotten about moving her hips into him for her, as she had taken to doing it herself. As he worked on her neck, she worked on ridding him of his awkward dress robes. George had and intense internal battle before finally reaching up to grasp Hermione's hands, stopping her from her task.

"Mione, don't you think that as far as we're going right now, we'd end up shagging in the bloody courtyard?" He asked, still a bit breathless from time spent with the delicious creature straddling his lap. He gently removed his hand from her hair and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, slowly guiding her face closer to his.

"I think that would be a possibility," Hermione murmured, eyes fluttering shut as George brushed his lips over hers. He smirked, making eye contact with her.

"Doesn't sound as if you're opposed," he drawled, raising an eyebrow at her. She giggled and kissed him again and they started the cycle over, kissing and exploring. It was George who pulled away again, leaning his head back on the cool stone. Hermione watched his bright eyes close and gazed over his pink face. She had managed to get the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his chest, which was also flushed.

Hermione smiled faintly and leaned forward, relaxing into him. She snuggled against his chest, her face falling at his neck. She kissed his neck and, on a whim, licked the same spot. When he sighed in content, she pulled the skin with her teeth, nibbling and sucking. He groaned and pulled her by her hair away slightly and kissed her roughly.

"It's getting harder and harder to control myself, Mione," he growled, nipping at her bottom lip. Hermione gave a breathy moan, nails scraping the flesh of his chest, eliciting a pleased hum from George. Their lips slid across each other, tongues brushing, caressing and exploring. George picked up his favorite habit, pulling her deeper onto his lap by her hipbone, making her gasp as she felt the hard bulge in his trousers slide against her bare thigh. When had her dress been arranged over the two of them? Hermione flushed when she thought of how close her knickers were to him and quickly told herself she was being absurd.

She nearly lost control when the same bulge grazed the bottom of her knickers, causing a jolt of heat to spread through her abdomen. Moaning, she sought the contact again. George caught on to what she was doing and grinned into her neck, nipping and sucking. He kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "Oh, love, I don't think it would do if both of us were to lose control."

"I don't want to stop," she gasped, pulling his lips to hers. He moaned, almost turning in his resignation to the pleasure to come, but the wriggling thought at the back of his mind stopped him. He pulled away again, kissed Hermione tenderly twice.

"I don't want to either," he said quietly, pushing her hair back from her glowing face. "But I don't want to do this in a courtyard, during a dance, at a school." He grinned when she blushed, straightening as if she would look more proper with a perfect posture, perched on top of a trouble-maker's lap.

"You're right," she amended, laughing with him at her attempt to save face. George leaned up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Just as soon as the contact between them broke, a series of catcalls and whistles came from the door leading into the castle. Hermione gasped and George looked over to the source of the noise—a group of his friends, headed by his smirking brother, stood just outside the doors, teasing and cheering.

Hermione turned scarlet, dropping her head onto George's shoulder, and started laughing along with George, who found the situation quite amusing. She groaned as she thought of the friendly mocking to come, but thought that maybe it'd all be okay when she felt George's warm hand resting on the small of her back, tracing small circles as he told his friends to sod off.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be another part. ;)<strong>

xoxo, Ele!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last part! :)  
>Warning- Lemon found here, content is NOT suitable for minors. You have been warned.<strong>

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

><p>Summer at the Burrow changed so fast—for one, last summer they were actually <em>at<em> the Burrow. This time around, 12 Grimmauld Place was the new home of the Weasleys and guests (guests being the live-in residents of the Order). Hermione was also one of those guests, and on this peculiarly hot day, she wanted to do nothing but lay on her bed with the window wide open, in nothing but her knickers in an attempt to cool down. 

"I could get used to this," a voice drawled from her door. Hermione gasped in shock, sitting up and covering herself as best as she could with just her hands. George smirked and moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"How did you get in here? I locked that door!" Hermione snapped, standing and reaching for her oversized nightshirt. 

"Oh, you wound me. How do you think I'm going to make my money?" George responded in a jesting tone. Hermione shot him a look that made him laugh. He approached her and folded her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. 

"I missed you," he said, voice muffled. Hermione smiled and melded into his arms, sighing happily. George pulled away and kissed her softly. "C'mon, didn't ya miss me?" 

"Don't be absurd, I've had plenty to do to keep occupied," Hermione replied, grinning. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again, breaking away smiling. He gazed down at her face, studying her features, committing them to memory for next time he went on a particularly hard mission like the one had just returned from. George slid his hands down her back and lifted her up. Hermione moved her legs so that they were hooked around George. 

"Hermione, I missed you so much…" George breathed, moving to the bed and setting her on it gently, following close behind. She pulled on the back of his neck until his lips connected with hers, sighing in pleasure at the contact. Never breaking the delicious kiss, they shifted so that she was lying on the bed and he was leaning over her. She looked up and met his eyes, smiling softly when his thumb swept over her cheekbone and grazed her full lips. 

He brought his lips down to Hermione's again, slipping his tongue against hers. She made a contented noise and slid her hands into his hair. George settled himself over her, rolling onto his side and pulling her with him. They laid in each other's arms for a while, kissing and touching innocently, loving the way their hearts melted at times like these. 

George broke away and grinned wickedly, sneakily inching his hand to the hem of Hermione's nightshirt. Hermione scrunched her nose, unaware of what he was doing. She was more than happy to stay like that forever, and he interrupted the moment. 

"What are you up to," she asked, watching him warily. Seconds after she spoke, he tugged on her shirt and pulled her up so that he could pull it off. 

"It's a bit too hot for clothes, don't you think?" George asked, grinning down at the ravishing girl below him. Hermione blushed, but didn't protest. 

"Then let me help you with that," she said seductively, reaching up and placing her fingertips over George's hands. He felt a swirl of heat flash through his abdomen at her touch. She took over his task of unbuttoning the cumbersome shirt he was wearing. He didn't say anything, only watched her face as she worked on undressing him. He breathed out shakily; no matter how many times they were together, she never ceased to unravel him. 

The girl occupying his thoughts met his gaze and smiled, leaning up to kiss him as she pushed the now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. George finished the job and tossed the garment away. He captured Hermione's lips in a heated kiss, stroking the soft skin exposed when her shirt was removed. She gasped in pleasure when his hands grazed over her breasts, and eventually found their way back. 

George broke away from her lips and kissed a trail from her jaw to her collarbone, and went back to cover the spaces in between with kisses and marks. Hermione moaned softly, loving the feel of his mouth on the sensitive skin of her neck and the way his hands touched her perfectly, softly massaging her and driving her crazy the way he teased her nipples. 

Hermione slid her thigh over the front of George's trousers, knowing full well what she was doing to him with every ministration. He groaned into her neck and sunk his teeth into her skin, causing her to whimper in sweet pain. 

"Every second without you was torture," he whispered against her lips. Hermione's insides tingled and her heart swelled; his words paired with his fingers working their way down her slit to her entrance was deadly. She felt ready to die, as she had gathered that she was already in Heaven. Hermione pulled away from the kiss but was cut off by George, who pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. He knew what she was about to say, and he wanted her to say it at the end. 

She was about to protest, but George took that moment to finally—_finally_, Hermione thought as she moaned—push two fingers inside of her, relishing the way she felt against his fingers; soft and hot and perfect. He thrust his fingers in and out, his thumb brushing over her clit as he met her lips with his, drowning in the heat and her taste. 

George was driving her over the edge, he could tell by the way she tightened herself around his fingers voluntarily, the way the breaths she took were shallow and ragged, and by the way she was softly moaning his name, right in his ear. He pulled away and sat up on his knees. Hermione scowled and whimpered at the loss of the contact she craved the most and watched him with lust-darkened eyes. He quickly removed his belt and trousers, and was soon completely bare. He moaned as he took his hard length in his hand, stroking slowly as he lowered back down. 

"Oh Merlin, George," Hermione gasped when he slid the tip over her slit, watching her reactions with a half-lidded gaze. "Right there, ohhh…" she cried out as he brushed over her one last time before pushing into her, filling her completely. George paused for a moment, relishing the feel of her tight heat. 

"Gods, Mione, it's been too long," he ground out as he started thrusting slowly. Hermione agreed with him silently, as the ability to speak was lost around the time he swept over her clit with his thumb as he thrust deeper and harder than before. George moaned into her shoulder, feeling her getting closer and closer to her climax. Hermione had a hand tangled in George's hair, the other lightly scratching its way up and down his back. She was making the most delectable noises, and each time George heard one he nearly lost himself. 

"Mione, Mione, Mione," he mumbled, sucking and nipping the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. She cried out one last time and arched into him as intense pleasure crashed through her like waves. She met his hips with hers on every thrust, walls tightening, causing him to lose himself too. He spilled deep inside of her. Soon the two lovers had come down from their high. He fell on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione snuggled into her lover and sighed contently. 

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his chest and closing her eyes. George smiled and brushed her unruly hair back from her face. 

"I adore you," he whispered back, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that ;)<strong> **For this fic, anyways! I'm working on a longer, probably chaptered fic, and I'll try and get some more oneshots up too. **

**xoxo,**  
><strong>Ele!<strong>


End file.
